et ne sous estimons pas le langage du corps !
by SweetheartSlavery
Summary: Naruto perds sa voix lors d'une mission a cause d'un Jutsu, mais il décide tout de même de se déclaré à Sasuke, difficile quand on ne peut parler que grâce au langage du corps ! Attention, quelques petits Spoilers ! Personnages OCC !
1. L'ordre de mission

Je remercie de tout mon cœur **Yaoiloveforever** qui a gentiment corrigé toutes mes fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire et autre et qui contribue donc à la publication de cette histoire.

* * *

Le soleil se levait, comme tous les matins tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal et venait doucement caresser le visage d'un blond endormit. Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement, s'étira et se leva. Encore une journée chaude et ensoleillée qui s'annonçait. Naruto, puisque c'était son prénom, petit déjeuna rapidement et se rendit sur le lieu habituel de rendez vous de l'équipe 7 : le petit pont.

Il s'appuya contre la barrière et croisa les bras en attendant ses partenaires. Du haut de ses dix sept ans, il avait bien changé, ses cheveux ayant un temps soit peu retrouvé le sens de la gravité, lui frôlaient les épaules, cachant parfois ses yeux d'un bleu azur envoûtant, le portrait craché de son père, Minato, le quatrième Hokage. Il avait aussi gagné quelques centimètres de plus, faisant à présent la taille de Sasuke et dépassant Sakura. Son bandeau frontal était désormais à son cou, avec le collier de Tsunade, ne reprenant place sur son front que lors des batailles. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir, un débardeur de le même couleur sous lequel il portait un haut résille donc les manches lui arrivait à mis bras, entre le coude et l'épaule, le tout caché par une veste légère noire dont l'emblème de sa famille ressortait en orange pétant dans son dos, sans oublier les scandales, noires elles aussi. En outre ses changements vestimentaires et capillaires, son corps avait bien aussi subi des changements, il était musclé tout en finesse, juste ce qu'il fallait, ni trop ni pas assez, et c'était les éternelles moustaches de part et d'autre de ses joues qui finissaient de lui donner un aspect félin.

Et puis désormais les villageois ne le voyaient plus comme « Kyuubi », mais bel et bien comme Naruto. Mais même si il avait grandi et mûri, Le blond restait dans le fond un grand gamin, dont le rêve était de devenir Hokage. Un grand gamin, avec un énorme problème. Le problème n'était pas dans le fait qu'il possédait un démon renard à neuf queues scellé dans le ventre, non ça à la limite c'était pour lui juste un « léger détail ». Son vrai problème, c'était qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami. Il s'en était rendu compte le jour ou Sasuke était revenu a Konoha, gravement blessé des suite de son combat contre feu Orochimaru, son ancien maître, et qu'il l'avait trouvé quelques heures après en revenant de mission devant sa porte, entre la vie et la mort et baignant dans son sang.

Depuis le brun avait était jugé, acquitté et avait réintégré l'équipe 7. Et Naruto de son coté s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments alors il avait du apprendre a vivre avec, surveiller son comportement, en pensant que s'il se déclarait, Sasuke le détesterait, alors il préférait plutôt se taire que de souffrir a nouveau d'être loin de lui, alors que maintenant il était à la maison, et que pour une raison qu'il avait toujours refusé de leur dire à lui comme à Sakura, il avait abandonné sa vengeance.

Et puis il en avait parlé a Sakura, vu que la jeune fille avait finalement préférer Sai à Sasuke, elle l'avait pas mal aider, en lui remontant le moral, en lui conseillant d'aller le lui dire, et finalement il avait décidé qu'une fois la mission a laquelle ils seraient assignés aujourd'hui, il le lui dirait. Puis IL arriva, tirant le blond de ses pensées, lui aussi avait pas mal changé, il avait abandonné « l'horrible habit difforme du serpent » comme Naruto l'avait appelé, en optant pour un ensemble sandales –pantalon – tee shirt noir, au dos duquel les armoiries de sa famille étaient brodées, sa coupe de cheveux était restée la même et contrairement au blond, sa peau était pâle, et La seule chose qu'il avait gardé de son séjour chez Orochimaru était son katana, qu'il avait d'attaché au dos (un peu comme Sai, sauf que le Katana était plus long et qu'il était centré dans son dos, par sur un coté). Mais il avait à la manière de Naruto noué son bandeau autour de son cou. Le blond eu un sourire en rappelant qu'il avait fait une crise en voyant un jour débarquer Sasuke avec son bandeau autour du cou, le traitant de copieur, de « sans imagination » et de tout un tas d'autres choses.

- Pourquoi tu souris, usuratonkachi ?  
- Sas'ke teme ! La politesse tu connais ?!

Le brun se permit un rapide sourire en coin puis il se plaça aux cotés de Naruto, les avant bras sur la balustrade de pont, fixant son reflet sur l'eau claire qui s'écoulait doucement. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il n'avait que le blond en tête, c'était la raison de son retour, la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait plus partir pour se venger. Parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de ce blond. Et parce qu'il avait peur qu'il ne le déteste, il n'en disait rien.

- Sakura-chan !

La voix du blond le sortit de ses pensées, tandis que La dit Sakura arriva auprès des deux jeunes hommes, les saluant, salut qui lui rendirent aussitôt. La jeune fille avait, comme ses deux coéquipiers, pas mal changé. Bien qu'elle avait gardé la même tenue vestimentaire ainsi que la même coiffure, son physique s'était développé, gagnant un peu plus de poitrine, mais devenant surtout forte et très intelligente.

- Yo les jeunes !  
- Kakashi –sensei ! Vous êtes encore en retard ! S'indignèrent le blond et la fleur de cerisier. C'était l'une des rares choses qui n'avais pas changé, au fil du temps. Kakashi arrivait toujours en retard et il se faisait toujours réprimander par les deux mêmes.

Ils arrivèrent au bureaux de l'Hokage pour prendre leur ordres de mission, laquelle consistait à protéger deux individus devant amener un important parchemins (sûrement la recette du nouveau oto-burger,) au villages d'Oto en passant par le pays du Son. A peine le temps de se préparer que l'équipe était déjà partie. La premier journée de marche se déroula bien, Sakura et Kakashi en avant, suivis des deux individus, puis Sasuke et Naruto pour fermer la marche, rien d'extraordinaire a signaler jusque la . Juste de la marche, toujours de la marche encore de la marche, et aucune attaque comme le fit remarquer plusieurs fois en boudant Naruto. La nuit commençait à apparaître, Kakashi stoppa la marche chercha un endroit un peu couvert pour installer le camps et quand ce fut fait, distribua les tours de gardes.

Kakashi prit le premier tour, puis réveilla Naruto qui prit la suite. Le blond s'installa sur une branche, tout ses sens, ainsi que ceux de Kyuubi en alerte. Admirant le ciel étoilé, il posa machinalement sa main sur son ventre. Son esprit s'égarant de plus en plus sur un certain brun qui dormait a poings fermés à quelques pas de là.


	2. Plus de conversation, une carpe !

J'vous explique:

« **En gras les paroles de Kyuubi lorsqu'il parle a Naruto** »  
« _En italique entre guillemets les pensées de Naruto ou lorsqu'il parle a Kyuubi_»  
« Et en normal entre les guillemets, ce que les autres lisent sur ses lèvres »

Et je tiens aussi à m'excuser sur les nombreuses fautes que je fais, même si j'ai essayé du mieux que j'ai pu de les corriger,gomen, gomen, gomen.

Kakashi prit le premier tour, puis réveilla Naruto qui prit la suite. Leblond s'installa sur une branche, tout ses sens, ainsi que ceux de Kyuubi en alerte. Admirant le ciel étoilé, il posa machinalement sa main sur son ventre. Son esprit s'égarant de plus en plus sur un certain brun qui dormait à poings fermés à quelques pas de là.

Mais alors qu'il était perdu dans sa contemplation, un bruissement attira son attention. Il Interrogea alors son démon pour en avoir le cœur net :

«_Kyuu', nombres et position!_

**Sept, gamin, un derrière toi, un sur Sasuke, trois sur les morpions à protéger, un sur Sakura et idem pour Kakashi! **

_Okay!_»

Juste le temps de créer furtivement des clones de l'ombre qui prirent l'apparence de shurikens, de les lancer à temps devant les adversaires qui s'apprêtaient à a attaquer, shurikens qui en se plantant dans le sol redevinrent des clones, chargés de défendre tous et chacun, le temps qu'ils se mettent en place pour contre attaquer. Et le plus rapidement serait le mieux.

- Sensei, Sakura, Sas'ke Teme DEBOUT! Hurla t-il tandis qu'il se battait contre son adversaire, et que ses clone en faisaient de même, bien que disparaissant les uns après les autres.

Les cités précédemment se levèrent à la hâte et prirent place rapidement pour la riposte. Naruto réussit à se débarrasser de son adversaire en l'égorgeant d'un coup de kunai bien placé, et sans plus de cérémonie réengagea le combat contre un autre ennemi.

Sakura attrapa son opposant par le poignet pour le ramener vers elle avant de l'envoyer s'écraser un arbre, d'un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre qui eu raison et de lui, et de sa vie. Kakashi était venu à bout de deux des trois adversaires qui s'étaient embusqués sur les individus à protéger, et son sharingan était enclenché, tout comme celui de Sasuke. Il n'en restait plus que trois, Sakura était aux prises avec l'un deux, tandis que les deux autres semblaient n'attaquer qu'en duo.

- Naruto, il faut les séparer et s'en occuper séparément! Cria l'Uchiha.  
- Comment tu veux les séparer, Sas'ke Teme!  
- Pousse-toi!!

Naruto s'écartât au dernier moment alors que ses adversaires allaient le mettre en pièces.

- Maintenant!  
- Katon: Housenka no jutsu !

Lorsque les flammes sous formes de pétales surgirent, les deux aspirants restèrent ensemble mais lorsque les shurikens apparurent des flammes, ils furent obliger de se séparer, Naruto tuant sur le coup celui qui se dirigea vers lui. Sakura venait de tuer son adversaire, il ne restait plus que celui  
de Sasuke.

Le brun était tellement en train de regarder comment le blond s'en sortait avec son ennemi qu'il en avait presque oublié le sien, il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque Sakura lui cria de faire attention, n'esquivant qu'à moitié le kunai qui lui ouvrit un peu l'épaule. L'opposant fut mit a terre par Naruto.

- Teme, fait...

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de savoir ce qu'il devait faire, que l'homme précédemment mit a terre s'était relevé, et avait effectué quelques signes rapides avant de se jeter sur le blond, imposant ses mains au niveau de la gorge de Naruto, le propulsant quelques mètres plus loin contre un arbre.

Sasuke crut le temps s'arrêter, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il attrapa la poigné du kusanagi et trancha d'un geste calculé et précis la tête du dernier de ses adversaires, mettant ainsi fin a la bataille.

Son cœur battait la chamade, il n'osait pas regarder ce qu'il advenait de Naruto préalablement jeté contre l'arbre derrière lui, il osa un regard vers Kakashi qui remettait tranquillement son bandeau sur son œil, et sur Sakura qui arborait une moue rassurée. Un bruissement se fit entendre, il  
décida donc de se retourner. Naruto se relevait péniblement, tout en essuyant nonchalamment le sang qui s'écoulait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Sasuke soupira de soulagement, il avait eu peur, ce n'était pas passé loin de la catastrophe autant pour lui que pour le blond.

-Sasuke, tu me fais voir ta blessure, que je la soigne vite fait?  
- Hn.

La jeune fille dont la main était enveloppée de chakra vert commença à soigner la plaie à l'épaule du jeune brun, celle ci n'étant pas très grave. Sasuke prit son ton narquois pour s'adresser à Naruto alors que celui-ci revenait vers eux tandis que la fleur de cerisier s'appliquait à cicatriser la plaie superficielle de Sasuke :

- Alors, pas trop mal usuratonkachi?

Naruto leva la tête avec un franc sourire, qui fit rater un battement au cœur de l'Uchiha, et sourire la jeune fille qui s'aperçut de cela. Et puis le blond ouvra la bouche pour répondre, le poing menaçant en avant, ses lèvres remuèrent et… Rien.

Aucun son. Aucun bruit. RIEN.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, ronds comme des soucoupes et Sasuke pu clairement lire sur ses lèvres un «Né?» tandis que celui-ci portait ses mains à sa gorge.

- Sakura...  
- Oui?  
- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux t'occuper de Naruto d'abord.  
-Tu as aussi bien vu que moi! Il n'a rien qu'une coupure a la lèvre, rien qui ne mérite plus d'attention que cela… j'irai l'examiner après pour voir si il n'y a pas de dommage interne j'en ai pour quelques secondes à finir avec ta plaie et après j'y vais, il ne mourra pas en cinq secondes, tu sais!  
- Sakura... il a perdu sa voix!

La jeune fille se retourna en vitesse, fixant un Naruto désespèré, dont les mains étaient portées à la gorge et les yeux écarquillés marquaient clairement la surprise. Ses lèvres remuèrent, elle pu y lire un :

«sakura-chan»

La fille a la chevelure rose accourut et le fit asseoir, se dépêchant de l'examiner, fronça des sourcils en découvrant qu'elle ne trouvait rien. Strictement rien. Ce n'était pas normal car si il ne parlait plus,  
c'était qu'il avait était victime de la section de ses cordes vocale, et elle aurait pu arranger cela en deux temps trois mouvements, mais là rien, les cordes vocales étaient intactes. Cela voulait dire…

- Naruto, tu as été victime d'un jutsu, je ne sais pas lequel c'est, mais il est très puissant... et comment dire, tu ne vas pas pouvoir parler tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé le moyen de remédier a ce jutsu.  
- Bon après tout, nous somme dans le pays du Son, pas étonnant qu'ils aient eu envie de te faire taire quand ils ont entendu ta voix Usuratonkachi! Ironisa le brun.

Mais il regretta ensuite d'avoir prononcé ses mots lorsqu'il vit le regard triste et abattu du blond. Et en même temps Naruto avait de quoi être abattu, il s'était enfin décidé à avouer ses sentiment au brun au retour de la mission, mais sans voix, c'était un peu comme faire deviner un mot à  
un aveugle en lui faisant un dessin, amusez vous bien hein .

- Ne t'en fais pas, Naruto, rassura leur Sensei. D'ici après demain nous seront à Konoha, nous allons repartir tout de suite, histoire d'arriver plus vite.

« _D'ici après demain c'est déjà une éternité, quand on ne peut pas parler_»

Ils n'arrivèrent que quelques heures plus tard au village d'Oto, alors que le soleil venait juste de se lever, et repartirent de suite, refusant l'offre du chef du village pour rester goûter la dernière recette de la mayonnaise. Et ils n'arrivèrent, comme l'avait prévu Kakashi, que le lendemain a Konoha.

Ils allèrent directement Au bureau de Tsunade.

- Tsunade sama, nous avons un problème, déclara Kakashi sans plus d'état  
d'âme.  
- Lequel? fit-elle, sans même dénier lever la tête de sa paperasse.  
- Naruto…  
- Oui, ça ce n'est pas nouveau, dit-elle sur le ton de la taquinerie en le coupant dans sa phrase, s'entendant à une réplique fracassante mais rien.

Elle dénia alors lever la tête du papier qu'elle examinait pour regarder Naruto et écarquilla les yeux, jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme sa, il semblait éteint, triste au bord des larmes et de la dépression, ses lèvres remuèrent.

«Tsunade –baba»

- Effectivement nous avons un problème! reprit-elle. Sakura, tu as sans doute fait les examens préliminaire, qu'est-ce que cela révèle t-il?  
- Il s'agit d'un Jutsu et non pas d'une section des cordes vocales.  
- Ca va être plus dure que prévu alors…  
- J'avais mon sharingan activé, j'ai enregistré les signes qu'il a exécuté avant de se ruer sur Naruto, si cela peut vous aider, S'incrusta l'Uchiha  
- Cela nous sera très utile, et je peux te demander un autre service?  
- Hn?  
- Naruto peut-il vivre chez toi le temps que l'on remède à son problème?  
- Bien sur Tsunade-sama.  
- Bien, vous pouvez disposer, Sakura, tu restes avec moi, on va commencer à chercher un peu de notre côté, toi Naruto, tu va avec Sasuke, et sans faire d'histoire!

Naruto la regarda, lui sourit, et articula nettement un :

«Comme si je pouvais faire des histoires dans cet état la!»

Tsunade luisourit gentiment.

-Naruto, je te promets, quelque soit le temps que ça prendra, je te rendraita voix!

« Je sais»

**Kusanagi :** le nom de l'épée de Sasuke  
**Katon Housenka no jutsu** : technique spéciale du clan Uchiha, Sasuke lance des petites boules de feu en forme de pétales, il y cache des shurikens pour la rendre plus efficace

[source Wikipédia


	3. Petits gestes et photo

Désolée pour se retard, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de chose pour la rentrée (et oui, quand on est encore dans les études!), j'ai pris du retard je m'en excuse, pardon, humble lecteur!

Pour ce qui est de la compréhension du texte, suivre l'guide:

«ce que les autres lisent sur les lèvres de Naruto»

«_ce qu'il écrit dans un petit carnet_ »

« **Les mots que Sasuke traduit grâce aux agissements de Naruto** »

* * *

Réponse au reviews anonymes, les autres je réponds directement :  


Flore : Voici la suite, et encore désolé pour l'attente !

IwakaKawai : Merci beaucoup )

Tara : Ne t'inquiète pas, je continue, je ne te laisserais certainement pas sur une fin comme ça ! Ce serait de la cruauté ! Et du sadisme.

* * *

Naruto la regarda, lui sourit, et articula nettement un «comme si je pouvais faire des histoires dans cette état là !» Tsunade lui sourit gentiment.

- Naruto, je te promets, quelque soit le temps que ça prendra, je te rendrais  
ta voix!

« Je sais »

Voici donc le brun et le blond partis en direction de l'appartement du réceptacle du Kyuubi, l'appartement… c'est beaucoup dire, le « placard à balais bordélique» comme le nomma habillement Sasuke. Naruto eu envie de lui répliquer que tout le monde ne vivait pas dans une demeure, mais  
pourtant si le blond l'avait souhaité, il aurait largement pu vivre dans une demeure comme celle des Uchiha, vu l'héritage que son père et sa mère lui avait laissé, plus son salaire en tant que ninja, mais Naruto s'était attaché à son petit appartement, il ne payait pas de mine, mais c'était son chez  
lui. Il vivait dans la simplicité, ça lui suffisait largement, il aimait cette vie, cette ville... il était bien ici.

L'Uchiha s'assit sur ce qu'il pensait être un lit sous les tonnes de couettes et de fringues qui étaient entassés dessus, en plus de lui à présent. Naruto fit son sac rapidement, pas besoin de grand chose, il n'y aurait pas de mission pour lui ou Sasuke tant qu'il ne serait pas rétablit,  
et durant cette période, même si il allait vivre chez le brun, il n'aurait pas besoin de son bazar de ninja, donc le sac était on ne peu plus vite fait.

- Naruto, t'est prêt ? demanda Sasuke, tandis que le blond arrivait devant lui, une des anses de son sac sur une de ses épaules.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus semblât marquer une pose pour réfléchir. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds, et leva un doigt devant son visage, finalement il allait bel et bien oublier un truc. Devant le regard pour le moins interrogatif du possesseur des yeux onyx, il fit deux pas, ramassa quelque chose sur sa table de chevet et le mit dans son sac.

« J'allais oublier un truc!»

- C'est bon maintenant?

Le blond acquiesça, ils reprirent le chemin et au grand bonheur de Naruto, ne croisèrent personne, pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir du monde… mais voir des gens qu'on apprécie sans pour autant pouvoir leur causer, ça devenait vite gonflant à la longue. Surtout quand on s'appelle Naruto, qu'on est hyperactif et qu'on n'a jamais passé avant cela plus de cinq minutes sans se taire.

Puis ils arrivèrent devant la demeure Uchiha. Le blond se permit un sourire.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire, usuratonkachi?

Naruto toucha ses lèvre du bout de son index, les yeux en l'air, semblant réfléchir à comment exprimer ce qu'il pensait à Sasuke. Sasuke qui se permit aussi un sourire en voyant la pose qu'avait adoptée le blond.

« **Là il réfléchit à comment essayer de me faire comprendre ce qu'il pense alors…**»

Puis le brun eut une idée qui allait peut être simplifier un peu la vie nouvellement muette de son ami. Il chopa un petit carnet au détour d'un tiroir dans une commode, ainsi qu'un stylo, et le tendit au blond.

Celui-ci prit le tout et clôt ses yeux tout en donnant au propriétaire des yeux un sourire chaleureux.

«** Et ça, ça veut dire en gros merci** ».

Naruto s'empressa par la suite de griffonner vite fait sa pensée.

«_Je penser que tes groupie tueraient n'importe qui pour pouvoir rentrer ici !_»

- Ouais, mais elles n'auraient pas la moindre chance ! répondit le brun après avoir prit connaissance de ce que son ami avait griffonné plus tôt.

Le brun jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule. Il était tard, la journée avait bien avancé, et puis, ils n'étaient pas rentrés de bonne heure non plus avec leur mission. C'était bientôt l'heure de dîner et  
il était inutile de demander au blond ce qu'il désirait manger, la réponse n'était que trop simple: ramen.

- On va passer a table, je te montre ta chambre et le temps que tu t'installe et que tu prennes une douche, j'irai chercher la bouffe.

« Okay!»

Sasuke monta à l'étage, suivi de Naruto, ils passèrent devant un nombre incalculable de portes jusqu'à ce que le brun ne s'arrête devant l'une d'entre elle.

- Celle ci, c'est la mienne.

Les pièces décrivaient un arc de cercle, surplombant tout la demeure Uchiha, largement illuminée par la grande baie vitrée, mais quoi qu'elle fut grande, elle n'était munie que du stricte nécessaire, un lit une commode… et la photo de l'équipe 7, qui était la seule trace de quelque chose que l'on pourrait nommer de sentimental, présente dans la chambre. Naruto était charmé, non pas par la grandeur de la chambre, mais par sa luminosité.

Quand bien même ces pièces étaient relativement vides, Naruto s'y sentait bien,  
il avait l'impression d'être chez lui… était ce peut être du a l'odeur présente et incessante du brun dans la chambre?

- Et la tienne, c'est la porte en face de la mienne. Ca te va ?

Naruto baissa la tête tout en triturant ses doigts, le véritable sosie mâle d'Hinata.

« **Il y a quelque chose dont il aimerait me faire part mais qu'il n'ose pas**».

Effectivement le blond, bien qu'il doive déjà être hébergé par le brun, aurait bien voulu, même si ce n'était pas dormir directement avec lui, (quoi que si cela fusse possible, ça n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire), dormir au moins dans la même pièce, mais il pensait que formuler cette demande aurait été abuser un temps soit peut de l'hospitalité de son meilleur ami. Alors il hésitait et le brun se dit qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué toutes les mimiques du blond, peut être qu'il était toujours concentré a essayer de percevoir ses émotions dans le timbre de sa voix, qu'il en avait, grosse erreur, délaissé ce qu'on appelait communément « le langage du corps». Naruto n'était, après une courte réflexion, pas quelqu'un qui s'exprimait exclusivement avec des mots, finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi, il pourrait en apprendre plus sur son meilleur ami.

Le possesseur des onyx réitéra sa question:

- Naruto, ça te va ?

Le blond releva la tête, prit son courage a deux main, après tout, formuler une tels demande n'était-elle pas pire que de devoir protéger deux glands pour la sauvegarde de la recette au combien importante d'un foutu burger ?

Il attrapa le carnet précédemment donné par l'Uchiha, et l'utilisa de nouveau.

«_J'aurai préféré… dormir dans la même pièce que toi_»

Il montra ce qu'il avait griffonné d'une main au propriétaire des lieux, et se grattait d'un air gêné la joue avec le bout de l'index de son autre main. Le brun se permit un léger sourire.

- Les futons sont dans l'armoire là bas, dit il tout en joignant le geste à la parole en désignant du menton l'armoire dans un coin de la lumineuse chambre. Et la salle de bain au bout du couloir, j'vais chercher la bouffe.

« Merci » fit Naruto tout en fermant les yeux et en inclinant pour la seconde fois de la journée la tête.

Le brun sorti de la pièce, laissant son meilleur ami s'installer a sa guise, et une fois sorti de la demeure de Uchiha, parti dans des dédalles de petite rue, songeant qu'habituellement il aurait catégoriquement refusé sans même prendre en considération la demande de Naruto ; mais habituellement celui ci était doué de parole, et ne devait pas être obligé de rédiger ses demandes sur un carnet, c'est pourquoi dans l'état actuel des choses, Sasuke avait consentit a accéder a sa requête. Et puis, il devait bien l'admettre, l'idée de dormir presque à coté de lui, lui plaisait. Ce n'était pas la première fois bien sur, il avait souvent dormi dans la même pièce ou pas très loin l'un de l'autre lors des missions, mais c'était un contexte totalement différent car il devait rester vigilant, et il n'avait pas le temps d'apprécier sa présence, bien trop préoccupé a surveiller et guetter le moindre geste, bruit ou autre des alentours.

Mais là, ils ne seraient pas comme lors des missions, ils pourraient dormir paisiblement, et le brun pourrait entièrement profiter de la présence du blond. Il arriva alors devant Ichiraku. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de ramen personnellement, mais il avait peur que Naruto, ayant perdu sa voix, ne déprime, et pour cela il pouvait bien se forcer à manger des ramens.

- Oh, bonsoir Sasuke!

- Bonsoir, répondit poliment celui-ci.

Sasuke parlait peu, c'était bien connu, mais même s'il n'avait pas la conversation développée et un  
certain goût pour enfreindre les interdits, ça ne l'empêchait pas de rester poli. 

- Tu désires ?

- Assez de bols de ramens au miso pour nourrir un certain blond passablement  
déprimé, et moi avec.

- Une quinzaine donc, plaisanta le dirigeant du restaurant

- Effectivement, vous avez tout comprit. Mais à emporter, s'il vous plait.

- Pas de problème.

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, Sasuke et sa commande sous le bras prenait le chemin précédent à sens inverse dans le but de retourner dans le quartier Uchiha. Lorsque Sasuke rentra, il vit Naruto assit dans la salle a manger, qui devait juste sortir de la douche car ses cheveux étaient encore un peu mouillés et goûtaient de temps a autre sur la serviette qui se trouvait sur ses épaules libres, puisque étant torse nu et simplement vêtu d'un pantalon noir en toile ; gribouillant sur ce qui semblait être un carnet de bord qu'il avait du tenir durant son voyage, et qui faisant maintenant quasiment office de quelque chose se rapprochant d'un journal intime, signifiant ses sentiments par les paroles des chansons qu'il devait écouter sur le moment.

- T'as faim?

Naruto sursauta, il ne l'avait pas vu, ni senti venir .Il avait tellement prit dans son gribouillis de paroles et de chansons qui lui passaient dans la tête  
qu'il avait fait abstraction du reste. Il acquiesça d'un signe detête. Son ventre gargouilla fortement comme pour confirmer. Il rougit un peu.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda le brun tout en déposant les bols de ramens sur le table avant de prendre le carnet de bord de Naruto.

Le blond prit l'autre carnet qui lui servait provisoirement de porte parole.

« _Mon carnet de bord, quand j'ai voyagé avec Jiraiya, ça me permet de décompresser quand j'ai un trop plein de sentiments_»

- Oh…

Le brun reposa le carnet sans même l'avoir ouvert. Après tout on a chacun son jardin secret.

- Ramen au miso ce soir!

«Merci»

Et sans plus attendre, le blond, rangeant son carnet dans son sacqu'il avait ramené dans la salle à manger, revient s'asseoir.

- Bonne appétit.

Il regarda Naruto, attendant que celui formule le même genre de politesse, ou tout du moins que ses lèvres bougent comme pour le dire, mais à la place, Naruto le regarda, lui sourit, et plaçant ses baguette à la hauteur de son visage, il les sépara d'un geste vif. Le brun comprit de suite, que cela  
signifiait « bon appétit» dans le récent langage muet du blond.

Le brun mangeait calmement, lentement tout en savourant son plat, tout a son contraire, Naruto 

engloutissait bol sur bol, et Sasuke se demandait même s'il ressentait au moins le goût de ce qui passait du bol à son estomac en l'espace d'une fraction de second. C'est ainsi qu'à force de faire passer le contenu du bol directement dans son estomac, Naruto réussit à finir de manger bien avant Sasuke, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir pourtant une bonne dizaine de bol de plus que lui.

- Bon, j'vais prendre ma douche, fait ce qu'il te plait, allume la télé, y a des DVD la bas, si tu veux un dessert, fouille dans le frigo.

Naruto débarrassa la table tandis que le brun partait prendre sa douche tant méritée. Alors qu'il entendit l'eau commencer à couler, il prit son carnet de bord précédemment rangé dans son sac, un stylo ainsi qu'un appareille photo qu'il posa à ses cotés lorsqu'il s'avachit surle canapé. 

Le carnet qui était un cadeau de Tsunade pour son départ en voyage lors de ses missions avec Jiraiya, semblait avoir vécu. Le rouge de la couverture était un peu passé et les bords étaient écornés. D'apparence ce n'était qu'un carnet de bord miteux, mais a la manière de Sai et de son carnet de dessin, Naruto s'était mit dans la tête de traîner ce précieux recueil partout avec lui. A l'intérieur, tout était fait d'une simplicité remarquable, marqué de dates, d'indications sur le lieu du moment présent, parfois accompagné d'une photo de quelque chose qui l'avait marqué durant son passage dans telles ou telles contrées reculées. Puis il y avait aussi une photo de lui avec Sakura. Il avait du insister pour l'obtenir et finalement Sakura c'était prise au jeu.

En fait, il y avait des photos de lui avec chacun de ses amis. Sauf Sasuke. Excepté les photos, on trouvait souvent à chaque page au minimum deux ou trois lignes d'une chanson, laquelle de page en page n'était strictement jamais la même. Et parfois même, c'était l'une feuille entière qui était recouverte d'une quelconque chanson.

Naruto, après avoir parcouru rapidement une nouvelle fois ses souvenirs au travers des écritures de ce cahier, prit une page vierge et son stylo. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point le blondinet avait ses propres petits rituels, entre autre la rédaction quasi quotidienne de ce carnet. Il le rédigeait à l'aide de stylo avec lequel il avait écrit pour la première fois dans se carnet. Il était simple, noir, sans aucune inscription, rien de particulier, mais n'en restait pas moins pour Naruto un stylo spécial avec lequel il commença à rédiger la chanson qu'il avait en ce moment dans la tête tandis que son meilleur ami et amour secret prenait sa douche.

_Even through I try, I can't get my head around you._

_(Malgré toutes les fois ou j'ai essayé, je ne peux pas détourner ma  
tête de toi )_

Il y avait aussi un autre rituel que Naruto s'était volontairement donné, ne jamais parler de son amour pour le brun. Ainsi donc, toute personne étrangère pouvait lire dans ce carnet que Naruto l'avait cherché, qu'il était revenu, mais elle n'aurait en aucun cas pu deviner les véritables sentiments du blond à l'encontre de son meilleur ami, lesquels étaient simplement présent au travers de toutes ses paroles de «chansons de lover dépressif» comme ce plaisait à dire Sai. 

Bien sur, le dessinateur n'avait jamais lut le carnet de bord du blond et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir l'occasion, seulement lui même avait son petit carnet de dessin et ne souhaitant pas que quelqu'un le lise, il en avait déduit qu'il devait en être de même pour le blond. Si Sai avait nommé ainsi les chansons que Naruto écrivait, c'est parce que celui ci l'entendait parfois fredonner lors d'un rendez à l'Ichiraku avec le team 7, ou lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient.  
Le blond regarda fièrement ce qu'il avait marqué précédemment. Puis il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou. Sasuke était finalement revenu de la douche. 

- Je peux…lire?

Le blond tourna la tête, surprit que Sasuke s'intéresse tant que ça a ce petit carnet. Le réceptacle de Kyuubi attrapa son «porte parole» et inscrivit: 

« _Assis toi alors, baka_ »

- Usuratonkachi…merci.

Naruto rougit un peu et très rapidement. Le brun prit place à sa gauche tout en lui rendant son carnet. C'était son univers, son passé, c'était par conséquent à lui de lui montrer ce qu'il voulait lui faire voir. Le blond se colla au brun qui, a se contact, sentit son cœur s'accélérer sans entendre cependant celui de son meilleur ami qui avait réagit de manière similaire a se rapprochement ; tenant son carnet de bord dans une main et son carnet porte parole dans l'autre, dans l'hypothèse ou il aurait du s'expliquer sur tel ou tel sujet ou qui sait?

Naruto tournait les pages, Sasuke dévorait littéralement ce qui y était inscrit. Son cœur se gonflait en voyant des «_ je te ramènerai Sasuke, attends moi_». Et puis au fil des pages de récit et de paroles de chanson, ils arrivèrent aux photos que le blond gardait soigneusement dans ce petit carnet. Sasuke vit d'abord celle de Naruto et Sakura qui, de leur position, devait tenir ensemble l'appareil photo, et il en était de même avec tous les amis de Naruto en fait. 

Puis il y avait des photos de groupes et de couple. Mais pas une seule de lui. Il faut dire, il n'avait pas été la pendant trois ans, alors forcement, ce n'était pas les rares fois pendant ce laps de temps qu'il aurait pu prendre une quelconque photo, ce n'était pas vraiment l'atmosphère propice a ce genre de chose en ce temps là.

Mais Pourtant il était revenu et il n'y avait toujours aucune photo de lui au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la dernière chose écrite quelque secondes plus tôt…

Sasuke sentit son ventre se serrer, la jalousie et la tristesse monter en pointe. Pas une seule photo de lui. Il savait que Naruto devait eu avoir peur d'en lui demander. Il avait sûrement eu peur d'essuyer un refus méchant «à la Uchiha», qui en somme se résumait par un «va te faire foutre» bien senti.

Le brun remarqua le polaroïd à coté de Naruto (oh, étrange coïncidence! Okay, je sors! ) Et il s'en saisit, c'était l'occasion rêvée d'en faire une, de briser un peu la glace, d'essayer de se rapprocher de 

cette personne si spéciale a ses yeux.

Sasuke passa son bras droit autour des épaules de Naruto, tenant l'appareil de sa main, maladroitement, cherchant le bon angle pour prendre une photo d'eux, quand Naruto, l'expert de ce genre de prise de photo, aida l'Uchiha en le guidant avec une de ses mains et appuya une fois. La photo sortit instantanément mais au lieu de se reculer, l'Uchiha réitéra ce geste et la même photo sortit une nouvelle fois.

Puis il s'écarta enfin, prenant la photo nouvelle qu'il mit délicatement dans sa poche. Elle irait rejoindre sa table de chevet sans aucun doute .L'Uzumaki, quand à lui, troublé par ce geste, griffonna rapidement quelque chose qu'il montra ensuite a Sasuke.

«_Pourquoi t'as voulu prendre une photo ?_»

- …. Parce qu'il n'y en avait pas de toi et moi dans ton carnet… alors… j'ai pensé que c'est parce que tu n'osait pas de me demander parce que tu pensais qu'j'allais te renvoyer chier… et moi non plus…je n'ai pas de photo de nous…alors, j'en voulais une…

Naruto sourit et embrassa rapidement Sasuke sur la joue. C'était sans doute l'une des phrases les plus longue que l'Uchiha n'ait jamais prononcée hors le contexte entraînement, ou parfois a bout de nerfs, exaspéré par un Naruto qui le poussait a bout, pour le forcer a se battre toujours plus, et de toute ses force, il arrivait a sortir des phrase qui pouvait largement être aussi longue, mais nettement mois gentille. En autre cela donnait : 

« usuratonkachi, connard de merde, si j't'attrape bâtard, j'te fait ta fête p'tit con, et j'te promet que quand j'aurai fini de nettoyer le sol avec ta putain de gueule même l'hokage te reconnaîtra pas, Naruto connard!».

Forcement, ce n'était pas le même registre, et c'était aussi touchant mais beaucoup plus marrant.

C'était marrant, parce qu'il n'y avait bien que Naruto capable de faire hurler à un Uchiha en colère autant de chose, toutes très peu dignes de l'habituelle honorable bouche de l'Uchiha et de sa fierté surdimensionnée.

Ils passèrent ensuite le reste de la soirée devant la télé qui diffusait des émissions aussi bêtes et stupides les unes que les autres. Sasuke s'était permis de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du blond qui jouait d'une main aventureuse avec quelques mèches ébène. Puis vint l'heure de se coucher. 

Le brun montât tandis que Naruto rangeait la précieuse photo à l'intérieure de son journal, il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout a l'heure, mais le sourire qu'offrait Sasuke sur cette photo était sans doute l'un des plus beaux qu'il ne lui avait jamais était permis de voir. Il sourit, reposa son sac, dans lequel avait était rangé ses affaires et pris son short et son haut avant de monter rejoindre Sasuke.

Le brun avait déjà enfilé son short pour dormir et s'apprêtait à enfiler le haut noir avec les armoiries de sa famille dans le dos (on est Uchiha, ou on ne l'est pas) quand on lui prit des mains. Il se retourna, s'attendant à voir un Naruto hilare le narguant, mais non. L'Uzumaki avait enfiler le tee 

shirt du brun, et lui souriait chaleureusement, tenant d'une main, son propre tee shirt avec les armoiries Uzumakienne que le brun lui prit et enfila a son tour avant de se coucher dans son lit, invitant Naruto a faire de même dans son futon.

Le réceptacle de Kyuubi s'approcha du lit et fit pour la seconde fois un bisou sur la joue du brun en guise de bonne nuit. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'aller se mettre dans le futon, le brun écarta les couvertures, attrapa le bras de Naruto et par cette simple prise, l'allongea dans son lit. 

- Il fait froid par terre...dit Sasuke pour sa défense suite à son geste, puis il embrassa à son tour la joue de Naruto avant de lui souffler dans le creux de l'oreille une bonne nuit.

L'un comme l'autre était aux anges, quoi de mieux que de dormir avec la personne que l'ont aime ? Dormir avec la personne que l'ont aime en lui ayant dit, c'était un fait, mais pour un premier jour de collocation ensemble, ils ne s'en sortaient pas si mal, tout compte fait.

* * *


	4. Allume moi, si tu peut !

Après trois chapitre sans dire quasiment un mot au début, j'ai décider de mettre enfin mon blablatage inutile ! voici donc le 4eme chapitre ! ( ou l'art de parler pour ne rien dire !)

* * *

réponse aux reviews Anonyme, les autres je répond directement : ( je ne répond au reviews que lorsque je poste le chapitre suivant !)

**Blacknana07:** Après deux mois sans posté, voici la suite, j'espère que tu trouvera cela aussi mignon !

**malicia:** Désolé pour les fautes, et oui, j'ai déjà une Bêta lectrice. Mais si tu le souhaite, sa ne me dérange pas que tu re corrige !

**iwaka-kawai :** je suis ravie que la suite t'est plus, et j'espère que tu aimeras encore plus se chapitre ci ! Je suis totalement désolé de mon retard ! Mea culpa !

**buzuclown:** J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**doremi :** Ui, j'essaye de faire quelque chose de soft, de très doux, donc si tu les trouves mignons, sa me fait plaisir car c'est le but rechercher !

* * *

**Petites infos :**

**Les personnages sont OCC !**

« _Ce que Naruto écrit_ »

« Ce que les autres lisent sur ses lèvres »

* * *

La lumière douce filtrait à travers les volets baissés de la chambre,tamisant la pièce, éclairant faiblement le lit ou les deux occupants dormaient d'un sommeil réparateur et profond.

Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, il se crut d'abord au paradis, et que l'adorable bouille en face de lui était un ange. Puis il remit en place, et l'espace, et le temps. Il n'était que dans son lit chez lui, et effectivement, le propriétaire de la bouille dont il enlaçait les hanches de ses bras était bien un ange prénommé Naruto. Il resserra son étreinte sur les hanches de cet ange blond, le contemplant, l'envie de caresser son visage du bout des doigts se faisant sentir. Quelle horrible tentation.

Naruto s'éveilla à son tour tout en gardant les yeux clos pour profiter pleinement de la chaleur dans laquelle il baignait et dans laquelle il se sentait si bien. Il ouvrit les yeux et sa vision, quelque peu éblouie par la pénombre de la pièce, tomba directement sur le torse de Sasuke. Les évènements de la vielle lui revinrent en mémoire : ils avaient dormit ensemble, et a présent, il était collé au torse de Sasuke, avec en prime «ses » bras autour de ses hanches.

Il releva la tête et tomba sur le regard du jeune Uchiha.

Son souffle se coupa. Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent, le rouge monta à ses joue, perdu dans les deux océans d'encre noir qui le contemplaient ; jamais L'Uchiha n'avais eu un regard aussi expressif,tellement chaud et heureux. Et dans ses onyx, cette étincelle si belle, un regard si beau, un sourire si réel, véritable.

Peut être parce qu'il n'était pas tout a fait réveillé, et qu'il n'arrivait pas encore tout a fait à faire la différence entre rêve et réalité. Peut être a cause de l'odeur et de la chaleur de Sasuke qui peut a peut l'enivrait, mais peu importe la raison, il se sentait poussé toujours plus vers Sasuke. Alors, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il posa sa main doucement, dans un geste lent et doux sur la joue de L'Uchiha, tout en la caressant du bout des doigts ; comme si il craignait que cela ne soit qu'une illusion qui risquait de se briser par se simple contact.

Le possesseur des yeux onyx sourit en retour du geste de ce blond à la bouille encore ensommeillée, et Naruto lui rendit son sourire. Sasuke ne savait pas si c'était ce sourire resplendissant, cette main qui le caressait doucement, ou bien ses bras autour des hanches du possesseur des yeux bleu,mais il se sentait poussé vers lui, et plus il s'aventurait vers ce visage en le détaillant du regard, de ses perles bleues, de cette peau bronzé mais pas trop, de ses lèvres qui affichait ce sourire sincère, de ses lèvres si tentantes...

Lèvres tentatrices, plus on se dit qu'il ne faut pas, plus on se rend compte qu'on les veut, c'est un fruit défendu qui comme tous les interdits, invitait à la profanation. Après tout, on fait toujours le contraire de ce que l'on nous interdit de faire.

Le sentir, son contact, sa caresse sur sa joue, son regard dans le sien...ses lèvres, éternellement tentatrices qui semblaient l'appeler, il avait tellement envie de les effleurer, de les dévorer, de jouer avec, roses et attirantes. Il se rapprocha encore, vers ces lèvres qui semblaient l'appeler. Resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour des hanche de notre muet,il se pencha et ferma les yeux...

Le blond ne réagit pas, et ne comprit pas non plus ce qui venait de se passer, incompréhensif devant le regard déçu de Sasuke qui balbutia quelques excuses pour son acte. Et puis, Naruto comprit. Sasuke l'avais embrassé. Et il n'avait pas répondu. Et voilà que maintenant, il s'excusait et commençait a s'écarter.

Mais dans la tête de Naruto, il était tout à fait hors de question de laisser le brun s'excuser pour ça et de le laisser repartir vaquer à ses occupations matinales, aussi diverses et variées soient elles. Il l'avait embrassé de sa propre initiative, il était désormais inconcevable de le laisser s'en aller. Il fallait qu'il lui rende son baiser,ne serait ce que pour sentir de nouveau la chaleur de ses lèvres et de leur contact sur les siennes.

Alors il attrapa la bras de Sasuke et le ramena vers lui, ainsi que son propriétaire, profitant de la proximité de leur visage, il passa lentement sa langue sur les lèvres de Sasuke qui ferma les yeux à se contact, et il fit de même. Sasuke retrouva sa place sur le lit, et ses bras retrouvèrent la leur autours des hanches du blond qui était désormais sur lui, et qui l'embrassait a pleine bouche comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Leur lèvres se frôlaient, leur souffles se mélangeaient, leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent, plus audacieuses et désireuses de mêler leur langues à ce nouveau jeu, ainsi donc celles – ci se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent,s'éloignèrent et recommencèrent, jusqu'à ce que l'air manque et que les deux protagoniste de ce jeu buccal ne doivent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle,avant de recommencer après un regard de gourmandise et de connivence.

L'envie avait bravé l'interdit, une fois n'est pas coutume, le jeu perdura. Ainsi la matinée s'enfuit a pleine vitesse, et l'après midi pointait timidement le bout de son nez, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait rompu se jeu sitôt entamé, ni pour la vengeance d'un clan, ni pour des ramens, ni pour le pouvoir, ni même pour la place d'Hogake.

Ces baisers valait bien plus que tout cela.

Et ainsi aurait pu s'échapper la journée en plus de la matinée, mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas ce jour qui serait consacré à cela. On frappa donc à la porte, et les deux protagonistes, à bout de souffle et rougis s'écartèrent le temps de reprendre contenance avant d'aller ouvrir au gêneur.

Le brun descendis pour ouvrir, de mauvais humeur d'être ainsi dérangé,tandis que Naruto se dirigeait vers la douche, histoire de prendre quelques litres d'eaux glacée sur le crâne pour finir de se calmer. C'était ça ou il sautait sur Sasuke, et si leur échange avait continué,et n'était pas tout a fait sur de pouvoir garder son self contrôle, mental et/ou physique.

Le gêneur, ou plutôt la gêneuse, était une fille aux cheveux roses, et qui avait l'air passablement énervée.

- Sakura, dit le brun en lui faisant un signe de la tête qui dans le langage Uchiha se traduisez par bonjour, qu'est ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ?

La jeune fille, malgré le ton irrité de son interlocuteur, ne put s'empêcher un sourire en coin en voyant le tee shirt aux armoiries Uzumaki que portait l'Uchiha, ainsi que le rouge à ses joues. Il semblait avoir chaud,et ses lèvres étaient gonflées et rosies .

- L'honneur je ne sais pas, mais ma présence se justifie par le fait qu'il est presque deux heures de l'après midi, et que le Hogake veut vous voir.

- On arrive.

- Très bien, je vous attends à son bureau. Oh, faite attention, c'est en pleine effervescence là bas! Le prévint elle.

Naruto passa devant la porte, juste vêtu de son pantalon de tissu noir,douché et séché à la va vite comme en témoignait les gouttes qui roulaient le long de son torse. Il fit un large salut a Sakura, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil dans le dos du brun avant de partir, tandis que ce dernier fermait la porte .

Naruto regarda Sasuke, adossé à la porte, qui semblait ne pas pouvoir décrocher les yeux du trajet des petites gouttelettes qui courraient sur le torse bronzé du beau blond. Ainsi donc le réceptacle de Kyuubi décida de secouer les puces à l'imbécile heureux, perdu dans sa contemplation, en secouant énergiquement les mains en signe de « coucou » devant le brun. Cela eu l'effet immédiat de le réveiller et de lui faire tourner la tête pour regarder dans une autre direction, espérant faire passer de cette manière la gène de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de matage ;mais vu la couleur rouge de ses joues, c'était hélas prendre Naruto pour un con.

Ayant réussit a attirer l'attention de son colocataire, le blond l'interrogea du regard sur la venue, bien que rapide, de sa meilleur amie. ...L'Hogake veut nous voir pour trouver une solution à ton problème.

- Je vais prendre une douche, prépare toi ce que tu veut pour déjeuner. Le ton du brun était froid et tranchant, contrastant avec l'attitude précédente qu'il venait de montrer.

Le blond enfila son tee shirt, tout en s'affalant sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il n'avait pas du tout faim. Ou plutôt, il n'avais plus faim. Ils avaient passer la matinée à s'embrasser, avec Sasuke, et voilà qu'après cela, il lui parlait d'un air froid comme si de rien n'était pour lui dire des trucs des plus banals après de tels agissements. C'était à ne plus rien comprendre. Oui, c'était réellement incompréhensible. Aucun des deux ne savait comment il fallait réellement se comporter. Comment agir désormais ? La situation était confuse, pas de regret, ils avaient juste perdu leur sens de l'orientation. En tournant son regard vers la table, il vit son bandeau et celui de Sasuke. Il noua le sien autour de son cou et commença a jouer avec celui du brun en reproduisant lentement du bout des doigts l'emblème de Konoha. Sasuke ferma la porte de la salle de bain a clé, et s'appuya contre celle ci en soupirant un bon coup. Il fallait qu'il se calme, il regrettait d'avoir parler si froidement à ce blond si attirant, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir contrôler les réaction de son corps à la vue que lui avait offerte Naruto. Mieux valait donc mettre le plus de distance entre eux pour l'instant et calmer ses ardeurs sous une eau glacée, ce que devait avoir certainement fait Naruto, car il ne manqua pas de remarquer l'absence de buée caractéristique des douches chaudes qu'il prenait habituellement. Nu, il se mit sous le jet d'eau froide, les bras tendus, paumes contre le mur, laissant l'eau couler sur lui et lui brûler la peau de son extrême froideur. Mais ça avait le mérite de calmer ses ardeurs. Comment agir, désormais ? Amoureux certes, mais après, quel serait la suite des évènements ? Qu'allait il se passer, cela risquer t-il de mettre en péril leur amitié ? La vérité, c'est qu'il avait peur. La peur. Il se mit à rire. C'était profondément ironique,

comme situation enfin de compte. Il avait passé trois « bonnes » années chez Orochimaru, ilavait tué, failli mourir, voulu mourir parfois même. Mais jamais, dans quelque situation précédente que se soit, il n'avait éprouvé cette peur là. La peur de perdre la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, la peur que son monde ne s'écroule. Il stoppa l'eau, s'essuya et s'habilla pour sortir.

Il arriva dans la cuisine et se trouva face à un Naruto qui semblait s'amuser avec quelque chose qu'il ne réussit pas a identifier ; un sourire niais peint sur visage. Le coeur du brun se serra, et il regretta le ton froid qu'il avait précédemment employé parce que Naruto était vraiment beau avec se sourire là.

- Naruto...

Le blond sursauta, n'ayant pas senti la présence de son homologue. Il se leva de la chaise et se dirigea vers le brun, l'objet de son jeu dans une main. Le blond passa les bras autour du cou de Sasuke qui ferma les yeux,s'attendant a un câlin ou quelque chose dans le même goût.

Mais bien vite Naruto s'écarta, un sourire innocent sur le visage en lui désignant le bandeau qu'il venait de nouer autour de son coup. Sasuke lui rendit son sourire. Même après toutes ce temps, le blond était toujours le ninja imprévisible de ses souvenirs. Ils se comprenaient par leurs regards, un seul sourire de l'un pouvait illuminait la journée de l'autre.

Et c'est dans cette atmosphère de nouveau détendue qu'il se rendirent au bureau de Tsunade. Cependant, quand ils arrivèrent à destination, il semblait que l'atmosphère sereine dans laquelle ils avaient baigné jusqu'à présent s'était barrée en courant, et quand, franchissant la porte du bureau de la cinquième, ils avaient pris un ticket direct pour l'enfer. Après tout, Sakura l'avait prévenue.

Effectivement, Le Hogake, contrairement à son habitude, ne dormait pas sur un tas de formulaires et de paperasse importante, ou ne décuvait pas d'un abus de saké, mais ils l'auraient largement préféré cette fois ci car la chef du village avait décidé d'être hyperactive aujourd'hui, et pour ils ne savaient quelle raison, crier après quasiment tout ce qui bougeait. Toute l'administration était elle même en effervescence, comme si quelque chose se préparait, mais ils n'auraient surent dire quoi. Autant dire qu'avec tout cette agitation Naruto et Sasuke avaient plus enviede partir en courant dans le sens opposé que de s'approcher un peu plus de ce qui devait être son bureau.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin ! Cria L'honorable Hogake,

Bon, pour la fuite en sans inverse c'était désormais impossible. Autant prendre son courage à deux mains et écouter attentivement ce que l'honorable Hokage avait à leur dire, sous peine de se prendre un coup de poing susceptible de les faire traverser la plupart des murs de Konoha, et à dire vrai, ils n'en avaient pas spécialement envie.

- Sasuke, j'ai besoin que tu me montre les signes que le ninja a effectué avant de rendre l'autre morveux muet, reprit la chef du village. La requête était nette, le ton employé ne laissait pas place à un quelconque refus,il aurait fallu être suicidaire pour ne pas obéir a un ordre de Tsunade sama lorsqu'elle employait ce ton là.

- Bien.

Tandis que le brun exécutait les signes, la blonde à forte poitrine les notait dans un cahier qu'elle passa à son élève Sakura, en lui murmurant tout une suite de choses incompréhensibles pour les deux autres tandis que la jeune medic-nin acquiesçait de signes de tête. Sakura salua les deux jeune hommes avant de quitter la pièce pour se rendre dans son laboratoire, sûrement pour commencer une série de recherche visant à rendre sa voix à Naruto.

- Naruto, est ce que ça va ? Tu tien le coup pour l'instant ?

« _Oui, j'ai même trouvé un nouveau moyen de m'exprimer !_ »

- Bien, je dois m'entretenir avec Sasuke, tu peux disposer.

Le blond regarda le brun et inscrivit rapidement sur son porte parole :

« _je vais voir Sakura vite fait, on se retrouve a la maison_ »

L'Uchiha acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. « A la maison.. » pensa le brun.

Le blond dévala les escaliers en direction du laboratoire de sa meilleur amie avec un besoin urgent d'avoir des réponses à certaines de ses questions et, surtout, de lui raconter toute sa matinée. Il déboula dans la salle et la jeune fille, assise sur sa chaise, bras et jambes croisées, semblait avoir prévu sa venue.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et griffonna pendant cinq bonnes minutes sur son cahier.

« _On a dormi ensemble, j'ai dormi avec son tee shirt, et lui le mien. Il ma embrasser ce matin, j'ai pas réagit, le temps que je comprenne il commençait a s'en aller, alors j'l'ait attrapé par le bras, on a passé la matinée a s'embrasser, j'fait quoi moi, maintenant ?_ »

- Eh bien, commença la jeune fille, allume le !

« _Mais t'est pas folle ? j'vais pas l'allumer, pour qui il va me prendre après ça ?_ »

- Écoute, Naruto, Sasuke te connais, et même si tu reste imprévisible, tu n'est plus le mec irréfléchi qui agit sur un coup de tête comme avant. Il n'est pas con, si tu l'allume, il comprendra très vite que ça va au delà du physique, il faut juste que tu l'allumes de manière à faire passer le message« j'ai envie de toi parce que tu m'attire et que je t'aime » et pas «c'est juste une partie de jambe en l'air ! »

« Ouais…Mais quand même, il ne me connaît pas comme ça, ça risque pas de le choquer ? »

- Attend, il est revenu différent lui aussi, toi tu ne l'a peut être pas vu, mais nous oui. Et puis de toutes façons, tu ne te comporte pas tout le temps comme ça, c'est pas comme si tu allumait tout ce qui bouge !

« _De quelle différence tu parles chez Sasuke ?_ »

- Il se comporte comme un amoureux avec toi. Il n'y a que toi qui ait droit à ses sourires furtifs, il ne dit oui qu'à tes invitations pour aller à l'Ichiraku, à toi, il ne te refuse rien. Alors, croit moi, s'il voit le Naruto allumeur, il va très vite comprendre que tu ne le veut pas juste dans ton lit comme une conquête, mais vraiment dans ta vie comme un petit ami. Allume le, et fait lui passer les mots de ton coeur par les gestes de ton corps!

Naruto la regarda, il resta ainsi perdu dans ses pensés évaluant le pour et le contre. Puis finalement il sourit, écrivant de nouveau un rapide message à sa meilleur amie.

« _T'as raison, c'est pas comme si j'allumais tout ce qui bouge, je vais juste... _»

- Lui dire « je t'aime » en te servant du langage du corps, compléta la jeune fille à la chevelure rose.

Le blond acquiesça d'un signe de tête en se levant.

« J'y vais ! »

- J't'en prie ! Dépêche toi de rentrer histoire de mettre tout ça en forme,fit la jeune medic-nin ; tout en commençant ses recherches, elle releva latête pour le voir faire un clin d'oeil.

Ainsi le blond se dépêcha de rentrer au manoir Uchiha, avec dans la tête autant de moyens de signifier ses sentiments pour Sasuke à Sasuke lui même en se servant du langage du corps, sans cesser de penser au parole de Sakura.

L'allumer, n'est ce pas ?

Ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, le voyage jusqu'à la demeure de son meilleur ami sembla avoir était bien trop court à son goût, mais comme on dit,quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Il respira un grand coup, et franchit le portail.

Il s'était déjà lié avec d'autres personnes. Peu de personnes, certes, mais suffisamment pour avoir de l'expérience. Juste que ce qui l'empêchait d'allumer Sasuke, c'était son coeur. Parce que le brun avait la différence de tous les autres, il le faisait battre, ce coeur. Parce qu'il l'aime, et qu'il veut lui faire comprendre, que ce ne sera pas que physique.

Que ça va au delà du physique, que c'est gravé dans son coeur. Le blond se déchaussa dans l'entrée et trouva l'honorable Uchiha étalé dans l'honorable canapé de son honorable salon. Assis sur le canapé, entrain de comater en contemplant le mur d'en face, si vous préférez.

Naruto se mit alors à l'attaque. Il prit soin de passer dans le salon pour se rendre dans la cuisine, et surtout devant Sasuke, avec sa démarche féline. Le brun ne tardât pas à se soucier plus du balancement des hanches du réceptacle du démon renard que de se qui pouvait bien passer sur le mur en face de lui.

Dans la cuisine, le blond se prit un verre d'eau, fixant l'Uchiha tout en le buvant. Une gouttelette s'échappa de la commissure de ses lèvres pour glisser jusqu'à son menton qu'il essuya du revers de la main tout en déposant son verre, à pèsent vide.

Ils avaient encore une bonne partie de l'après midi devant eux et rien de prévu.

Il se dirigea vers Sasuke, gardant sa démarche féline, et prit plaisir à voir celui ci rougir de le mater ainsi et détourner son regard pour tenter de ce concentrer sur ce qui ne se passait toujours pas sur ce foutu mur en face de lui, tout en mordillant sa lèvres inférieure.

Il se mit en face du brun, lui cachant la vision, mettant ses main sur le dossier du canapé, de part et d'autre du visage de Sasuke, obligeant par cette position celui ci a le regarder ; et qui rougit encore plus, si cela fut possible, et continua de se mordiller la lèvre. Se mordiller la lèvre, ce geste à lui seul excitait le blond. Une véritable incitation au viol et à la débauche, l'incarnation de la luxure.

Naruto sourit, et approcha son visage de celui de son acolyte jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent, tandis que l'autre fermait les yeux, le blond se contenta de caresser le bout du nez du brun avec le sien avant de s'écarter. Le brun souffla légèrement de soulagement et rouvrit les yeux. Le blond écrivait quelque chose sur son porte parole qu'il montra par la suite à Sasuke:

« _On cuisine ?_ »

- Pardon ? répliqua le brun.

« _On est à même pas la moitié de l'après midi, et il tout a fait hors de question que je m'assoie dans le canapé à regarder un mur jusqu'à ce qu'on bouffe se soir, autant s'occuper !_ »

- Une condition. Le blond leva un sourcil, le regard interrogatif. C'est moi qui choisit le plat qu'on cuisine, il est hors de question que je bouffe des ramens jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves ta voix !

Naruto porta son index à sa bouche, les yeux fixant le plafond, semblant réfléchir. D'une manière ou d'une autre, quelque soit le plat, il comptait aussi cuisiner Sasuke. Et puis, à part les ramens, il ne savait pas faire grand chose d'autre, c'était une occasion d'apprendre quelque chose en plus. Il descendit son regard vers Sasuke.

« ça me va »

- Très bien, reprit le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébènes, alors ce sera un truc simple pour commencer, t'as pas l'air doué en cuisine...

Naruto mit les mains sur les hanches, gonflant les joues, boudeur face à la réplique. Certes, Naruto était plus sérieux, mais uniquement dans les combats ou les situations qui recuiraient un minimum de sérieux. Sans ça,Naruto restait Naruto, et la réaction du brun face à cette bouille ne se fit pas attendre.

Un sourire tendre se dessina discrètement sur ses lèvres.

- ...Alors on va faire des Onigiris, reprit le brun.

« Okay ! »

Le brun fit le tour de la table, mettant l'autocuiseur pour le riz enmarche. Puis il sortit tout à tour deux couteaux, une planche à découpe, du thon ,du saumon fumé et plusieurs variétés de légumes ainsi que des feuilles de nori.

- Bien, commença t-il, en attendant que le riz soit prêt, je t'explique : tu mouilles tes mains pour que le riz n'y reste pas collé, tu en prends un peu et tu le modèle pour faire une sorte de triangle, ensuite tu le garnis avec ce que tu veut, et tu remet une couche de riz, c'est comprit ?

Le blond hocha énergiquement la tête. L'autocuiseur bipa, le brun mit le riz dans un saladier qu'il posa sur la table, pour qu'ils puissent se servir tranquillement et plus facilement aussi.

- On va attendre que sa refroidisse un peu...

Ils se regardèrent, se perdirent dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Toute leur complicité reposait sur leurs regards, il en avait toujours était ainsi,bien avant que Naruto ne perdre la voix, et bien avant que Sasuke ne s'éclipse trois longues années. Les regards avaient toujours étés leur modes de communication, seulement s'il était largement plus mis en avant ces dernier jour, c'était du au fait que le blond ait perdu la voix et ça n'en renforçait que plus leur complicité.

Ils ignorèrent combien de temps ils étaient restés la, à simplement se regarder, sans chercher à comprendre quoi que se soit, juste à regarder son reflet dans la pupille de l'autre, mais le riz était à présent froid et ne demandait qu'a être cuisiné.

- Je croit que le riz est assez froid... Les deux hommes se mirent dès lors à faire leurs onigiris chacun de leur coté, le brun préférant les légumes pour garnir les siens, contrairement à Naruto, qui avait envisagé de ne les remplir qu'uniquement de thon ou de saumon.

L'après midi passa vite, rien d'étonnant, il suffisait de regarder à quelle vitesse s'était écoulée la matinée pour se rendre compte que lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, le temps passait toujours plus vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de regarder cette frimousse enfantine qui était toujours présente sur ce visage malgré son regard concentré sur la tache. Les joues gonflées, grommelant après sa boulette de riz qui ne voulait pas coopérer pour la énième fois avec le thon.

Peut être le brun aurait du être un peu plus concentré sur ses propres boulettes, car trop occupé dans sa contemplation, le couteau avait lequel il découpait finement ses légumes semblait avoir trouvé proie plus intéressante, et cette proie n'était autre que son doigt.

- Aie...

La surprise de cette coupure non attendue lui fait lâcher le couteau. Il regarda la plaie de son index, bien que peu profonde, la peau ainsi incisée avait commencé à suinter du sang. Naruto releva son regard de sa boulette pour voir ce qui avait bien pu arriver au brun. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage en voyant le fier Uchiha tenir son index blessé.

- Et ça te fait sourire, usuratonkachi ? Ironisa le brun.

Sasuke ne comprit que trop tard son erreur. Le blond fit le tour de la table,se rapprochant félinement du brun, il lui attrapa la main et tout en plongeant une nouvelle fois le ciel dans l'encre, il lécha le doigt ensanglanté de Sasuke. Le goût métallique du sang lui envahit peu à peul a bouche. Sasuke frissonna.

Quel était ce jeu dans lequel ils étaient entrés depuis ce matin ? Naruto le regarda et vit le regard de Sasuke changer, devenir plus joueur,semblant lui dire ouvertement « vas y, allume moi si tu peux !». Naruto sourit à son tour, semblant relever le défi. Le blond relâcha le doigts de Sasuke, qui se remit à couper les légumes,décidé à ne pas répondre à la provocation de Naruto.

C'est la qu'il commit sa deuxième erreur, plus fatale encore que la première. Sans attendre, Naruto colla son torse contre le dos du brun, lui prenant la main qui tenait le couteau, pour l'aider à couper les légumes.

L'Uchiha frissonnait du simple contact du souffle de Naruto avec son oreille. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour s'échapper de la, et vite, ou de nouveau il n'était pas sur de pouvoir contrôler les réactions de son corps. Il regarda au dessus de la porte la pendule en face de lui, et pour une fois,le temps fut son sauveur .

- ...il...il serait temps de manger... on a passé l'après midi a cuisiner...et, on aurait déjà du passer a table depuis une bonne heure...réussit il à articuler tant bien que mal.

Le torse de Naruto semblât s'écarter un peu de son dos et sa main lâcha la sienne. Sasuke se retourna mais le blond était toujours aussi prés de lui, les deux mains sur la table, il écarta d'un coté la planche à découpe ainsi que le couteau, et mit les onigiris de l'autre coter . Sasuke le regarda, interrogatif.

« c'est moi qui te nourri! »

- Qu...QUOI?!

« tu as très bien comprit... »

Naruto s'approcha d'un pas, faisant reculer Sasuke, jusqu'à ce que celui se retrouver coincer par la table derrière lui. Le blond le fit asseoir sur ladite table, les mains de part et d'autre des genoux du brun, et se pencha pour attraper entre ses dents une des boulettes de riz garnie aux légumes qu'avait faite l'Uchiha.

Pas que Naruto eu spécialement envie de manger des légumes, mais il devait bien admettre qu'en se qui concerner les onigiris, le brun se débrouillait mieux que lui, et pas qu'un peu. Les boulettes de riz de l'Uchiha avaient effectivement une forme parfaite, pas trop grosses, facilement mangeables en juste deux bouchées, parfaites pour être mangées à deux. Les onigiris de Naruto,eux ,était beaucoup trop disproportionnées et fragiles pour faire ce qu'il était en train de faire. (je parle des boulettes, ici, et uniquement des boulettes de riz ! )

L'Uchiha écarquilla les yeux en voyant Naruto se baisser, soupirant mentalement en se rendant compte que ce n'était que pour prendre une boulette de riz entre ses dents. Délicatement le blond se rapprocha vers le brun, l'incitant à mordre à son tour dans la boulette. Sasuke hésita, puis finalement, mordit délicatement dans la boulette pour en prendre une bouchée. Il mangea calmement tandis qu'en face de lui, Naruto mâchait son morceau, tout sourire.

Quand il eurent avalé, Naruto répéta son mouvement, et se saisit d'une nouvelle boulette de riz qu'il présenta devant le brun qui croqua à nouveau dedans. Le repas, si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça, se déroula ainsi, la connivence entre les jeunes hommes on ne peut plus visible, l'un se délectant de l'emprise qu'il avait sur l'autre, l'autre attendant de savoir ce que son prochain allait encore trouver pour l'allumer.

Quand ils furent repus, le blond regarda Sasuke se lever de table et commencer à ranger. Il le stoppa dans son mouvement.

« _C'est moi qui range !_ »

- Mais...

« _Vas m'attendre dans le salon, j'en ait pas pour longtemps_ »

- ...bien.

Le brun alla s'étaler dans le canapé une nouvelle fois tandis que le blond remettait chaque élément à sa place, puis fit la vaisselle, bien qu'il n'y eut presque rien à laver cette fois ci.

Son esprit vaqua, il sourit en pensant à quel point les rôles s'étaient inversés aujourd'hui. Habituellement, l'Uchiha ne se laissait pas aussi docilement faire. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'était laissé faire, profitant de la présence du blond et de se qu'il avait à apporter.

Le brun devait vraiment être amoureux et avoir besoin d'amour pour s'être ainsi laissé faire. De son coter, Sasuke, assis dans le canapé, se mit a se demander ce qu'il y avait chez Naruto qui le rendait comme cela, aussi docile et dépendant de la présence du blond. Naruto dégageait quelque chose, il n'aurait su dire quoi,mais il l'avait. Et ça l'attirer, ça le rendait encore plus fou de lui. Le brun entendit l'eau dans la cuisine se couper.

Le blond venait d'achever de faire la vaisselle. Naruto, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, fixa le brun et disparut de sa vision la seconde suivante. Sasuke ne comprit pas tout, ou plutôt il comprit juste l'essentiel, c'est à dire qu'une bombe blonde venait de se glisser entre son dos et le canapé. Et ensuite ?

- Que...?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant en sentant la lange taquine du réceptacle venir lui titiller le lobe de l'oreille, puis ils se fermèrent pour mieux lui permettre d'apprécier les sensations que cette caresse produisait chez lui. Voyant la réaction positive du brun face à ce geste, Naruto prit un peu plus courage, et tandis qu'il passait lentement sa main sous le tee shirt de Sasuke, dessinant de bas en haut ses muscles fin du bout des doigts, provoquant des frisson chez l'autre, son autre main vint relever le menton du brun pour lui permettre de manger son cou.

Naruto prit plaisir a passer sa langue sur le cou pale du brun, et à lui faire un suçon qui ne passerait sûrement pas inaperçu dans les prochains jours, sous les faibles gémissements et les frissons de sa victime consentante. Non content de passer sa main sur les abdos de l'Uchiha, celle ci devint à son tour taquine, et quitta cette zone, pour une autre bien plus érogène encore.

Ainsi, le blond passa sa main dans le pantalon du brun, caressant au travers du tissu de son caleçon, son sexe déjà érigé par le plaisir de ses caresses. Une des mains de Sasuke vint se perdre dans les cheveux du blond contre son dos. Comme il regrettait à cet instant, de ne plus avoir sa voix, pour pouvoir lui murmurer tout les mots doux qu'il avait en

tête.

Sa main passa sous le caleçon du brun pour lui permettre de mieux le caresser, et tandis qu'il commençait à appliquer un doux et lent mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe gonflé par le plaisir et l'envie de son brun, son autre main qui tenait encore le menton de l'Uchiha, pencha la tête de celui ci vers la sienne.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait lui dire ses mots avec sa voix, il essaierait de lui faire comprendre avec ses lèvres. Ainsi comme précédemment dans la journée, sa bouche trouva la sienne,leurs lèvres se crissèrent et se scellèrent pour un nouveau jeu buccal et sensuel. La bouche de Naruto récoltait les gémissements de Sasuke provoqués par les mouvement de plus en plus rapides de vas et viens, tandis que sa langue s'entêtait a découvrir de nouveau le palais, la langue et la gencive du brun. Sous le plaisir, le brun cessa d'embrasser le blond et rejeta sa tête en arrière, dans le creux de l'épaule de Naruto. Il était excité au plus au point, et, jugeant par ce qu'il sentait dans son dos, il n'était pas le seul.

- ...Na...hn...

Naruto sourit plus encore et accéléra encore un peu plus le mouvement de sa main sur le sexe du brun. La chaleur était à son comble. Sasuke perdait pied devant toutes ces sensations qu'il découvrait les unes après les autres. Ses muscles se raidirent, sa respiration se bloqua et son corps s'arqua contre Naruto ; ses yeux se voilèrent d'étoiles.

Naruto vit le brun s'arquer sur lui, Sa respiration se coupa, et il prit plaisir à le sentir éjaculer. Sasuke s'affala sur le blond, tentant de reprendre sa respiration et de calmer les battements de son cœur. Dans son dos, Naruto lui embrassait tendrement la nuque.

Quand Sasuke fut calmé, il se retourna un peu vers Naruto qui retira la main du caleçon de son amant, et lécha ses doigts sur lesquels un peu de la semence de son presque amant était tombé. La réaction de l'Uchiha ne se fit pas attendre : il rougit fortement et détourna les yeux, ce qui amusa beaucoup le réceptacle de Kyuubi.

Une fois ses doigts léchés, il attrapa d'une main le menton de Sasuke,toujours rouge, qui se torturait de nouveau la lèvre du bas, l'obligeant parce geste à le regarder. Il mit tout l'amour qu'il put dans ses yeux, toute la chaleur et la confiance, tout ses sentiments dans son regard, avant d'embrasser de nouveau celui qui avait prit son coeur qui s'empressa de répondre à ce baiser.

Il ne savait pas ou il allait, c'était vrai, mais désormais, il savait qu'ils y allaient ensemble et qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. L'atmosphère était sereine, calme. Le brun rompit le silence apaisant :

- Je vais aller... changer de sous vêtement...

Le blond acquiesça, le brun monta a l'étage. Sasuke était heureux, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais était. Il savait, il avait comprit. Ce n'était pas que physique, sinon il ne l'aurait pas fait.

Il savait que Naruto avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine, mais il avait tout fait pour ne pas le brusquer, il prenait son temps, ça voulait dire que, non, ce n'était pas que physique. Un bruit sourd retentit en bas, comme si l'on avait renversé quelque chose. Que se passait il encore ? Qu'est ce qui venait déranger leur tranquillité de presque couple ? Se pourrait il que... Il se changeât à la hâte et couru en bas.

Naruto, le cul par terre,semblait être passer par dessus le canapé, et pointait un doigt en face de lui, articulant des « ga...ga...ga...gaara ! » sans que sa voix ne fut toute fois audible.

Sasuke avait vu juste.

- Kazegake, vous êtes encore plus en avance que prévu,dit le brun en saluant le roux. Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, hébété et un peu en colère, articulant rageusement un:

« Tu le savais, Teme ! »

- Surprise, ironisa le brun.

* * *

**Voila, pour savoir ce que fait le Kazegake a Konoha, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !  
**


	5. La personne rien que pour lui

Voici le chapitre suivant après presque trois mois d'absence, encore pardon, mais j'ai beaucoup bougée pendant mes grande vacances, beaucoup plus que ce que je ne pensais, mais pas de quiétude, dans une semaine la rentrée, je vais donc essayer d'être de nouveau fidèle au postage, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Réponse au Reviews Anonymes :**

**Marie :** Eh bien la suite la voici, en espérant qu'elle soit a ton goût !

**Seeliah **: Je te remerciiiiie ! Mais évite de mourir S

**sushie-chan** : Ah, Ravie que l'arrivée du sexy Gaara t'est plus P

**mariperverse :** voici la suite, merci pour ton compliment, quant au Lemon, j'avoue que j'hésite beaucoup, en faire un explicite, un sous entendu, ou pas, je verrais celons les demandes, rien ne m'empêche de faire un chapitre avec et un sans, pour satisfaire tout le monde . Mais plus sérieusement, je verrais au moment de l'écrire

* * *

Naruto, le cul par terre, semblait être passé par dessus le canapé, et pointait un doigt en face de lui, articulant des «_ ga...ga...ga...gaara_ !»sans que sa voix ne fut toutefois audible.

Un jeune homme se tenait debout dans l'entrée, il devait faire à peu près la taille de Naruto, ses cheveux oscillant entre le roux foncé et le rouge sang s'accordant à merveille avec le kanji de l'amour qui était tatoué sur son front. Ses yeux vert, entourés de cernes noirs offraient un regard inexpressif. Il portait un tee-shirt noir plutôt moulant au dessus d'un manche trois/quart résille, noir également, son pantalon dans le même ton sur lequel se trouvait au niveau de la cuisse droite un bandage pour sa poche de kunai, se terminait par un bandage blanc au niveau de ses chevilles qui rentraient dans ses sandales noir de ninja. Dans son dos se trouvait sa jarre qui était sans doute la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis sa première venue à Konoha, celle ci était retenue par une sangle de cuir rouge écarlate qui rappelait ses cheveux.

Son maintien inspirait le respect, plus que de l'inspirer, il l'imposait même. Ses yeux verts balayaient la pièce. Il n'y avait aucun mépris,aucun air suffisant dans l'éclat de ses iris. Juste la prestance d'un chef de village, ce qu'il était d'ailleurs.

Sasuke avait vu juste. Dans un sens, il aurait dû s'en douter. Kazegake, vous êtes encore plus en avance que prévu, dit le brun en saluant poliment le roux.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, hébété et un peu en colère, articulant rageusement un:

« _Tu le savais, Teme !_ »

- Surprise, ironisa le brun, tout en haussant les épaules, essayant d'adopter un air dégagé et pas le moins du monde angoissé par cette cachotterie.

Gaara, puisque c'était le nom de ce Kazekage, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif ; même pas un temps sois peu surpris que Naruto n'ai plus sa voix tandis que celui-ci se relever tant bien que mal en frottant d'une main son postérieur. Même quand on est ninja,ça fait mal de tomber sur le cul.

Naruto réfléchit à toute vitesse. Gaara n'avait pas l'air surpris plus que cela de le voir muet, ça signifiait donc que sa venue était réellement planifiée. Il avais sûrement été averti de son état parquelqu'un de Konoha et ses soupçons avaient tendance à se porter sur la vielle Hogake, et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle désirait voir Sasuke seul à seul. Pour qu'ils puissent parler des préparatifs concernant l'arrivée du Kazegake.

Et connaissant Gaara, quand bien même Tsunade lui avait affirmé que Naruto allait bien, il n'en avait fait qu'a sa tête et avait laissé tout ce dont il s'occupait à Suna pour apporter son soutient à cet ami qui l'avais jadis sorti des ténèbres et sauvé la vie.

C'était comme ça entre eux, qu'importe ce qu'il faisait et avec qui, si il arrivait quelque chose a l'un, l'autre rappliquait illico presto. C'était peut être dans les gènes de Naruto de toujours être la pour les autres, qu'il les connaissait bien ou non, il fallait qu'il les aide ou qu'il les sauve, même si c'était au péril de sa vie.

C'était ça l'étrange pouvoir du blond, le pouvoir de changer les gens. Personne ne savait comment il faisait, lui même ne devait pas savoir, peut-être même ne s'en rendait il pas compte, et peut être cela venait de sa façon de se comporter, de la confiance qu'il avait en lui même et aveuglement dans les autres. Peut être au fait qu'il est décidé de suivre sa voie sans se soucier ni du destin ni du regard des autres.

C'était son pouvoir, ça émaner de lui et ça parlait aux autres.

Et ni Gaara, ni Sasuke ne s'en plaignaient. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé l'un comme l'autre de le tuer au moins une fois, jadis. Au final, ce blondinet s'était avéré être leur lumière au bout du tunnel.

- Avant que tu ne demande quoi que se soit, laisse moi t'expliquer. Le roux avais parlé, calmement, sa voix brisant le silence. C'est Tsunade qui ma envoyé une lettre directement après ton passage chez elle au retour de votre mission pour m'expliquer ton état. Je suis venu immédiatement avec une équipe des meilleurs médic-nin de Suna.

Naruto le regardait en clignant les yeux, une main toujours sur son postérieur endoloris. Il ne fallait pas croire, le roux avait bien changé. Il était devenu plus sociable, son poste de Kazekage l'y aidant pas mal, il fallait le dire, et n'avait plus ses pulsions psychos-meurtrières grâce au pacte avec son bijuu ; et il pouvait remercier de nouveau Naruto pour avoir trouvé une telle technique car ça lui permettait de faire fermer sa gueule à cet espèce de truc qui l'habitait et qui n'avait pas la lumière a tous les étages, et encore,je pèse mes mots.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, et la rouvrit encore. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne pensait pas que son état méritait autant d'attention. Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Gaara dans l'entrée, les bras croisés, Naruto au milieux de la pièce, et Sasuke derrière lui, les bras également croisés.

- T'as bientôt fini de jouer les poissons rouges avec ta bouche et tes yeux en soucoupe, usuratonkachi ? Ironisa le brun.

Le blond baissa le regard, frottant sa joue du bout de son index, montrant clairement par cette manière d'agir son embarras – et autant dire que Sasuke et Gaara pouvaient aisément compter sur les doigts d'une main toutes les fois ou il avaient vu Naruto mal a l'aise, car celui ci, étant sans gène, n'était pas souvent particulièrement embarrassé.

Dans son enfance, on ne s'était jamais soucié de lui. Et il était même persuadé que s'il avait perdu la voix lorsqu'il était enfant, cela aurait été une bénédiction pour les autres villageois et ils n'auraient jamais, au grand jamais essayé de la lui faire retrouver.

Et aujourd'hui, tout le monde se pliait en quatre pour lui venir en aide. L'hokage du village, Le kazekage, ses amis, son amant. Tous. Toutes ces personnes qu'il avait un jour aidées d'une manière comme d'une autre,venaient l'aider à leur tour. Parce que ce blond là, c'est leur ami. Sasuke sourit et se rapprocha de lui en mettant sa main sur son épaule. Gaara releva le geste, et prit la parole.

Il se fait tard. De plus je dois m'entretenir avec Tsunade et Sakura pour savoir si l'équipe médicale à pu leur apporter un quelconque soutien. On se voit demain, L'hokage va sûrement vous convoquer de nouveau. Sur ce...

Il fit un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir a L'Uchiha, et serra la main du blond. Porte toi bien jusque là, Naruto, Conclut le roux tout en disparaissant dans un tourbillon de sable dont lui seul avait le secret.

Gaara n'était pas aveugle et pouvait se vanter de connaître aussi bien Naruto que Sakura, peut être moins bien que Sasuke à présent. Et c'était parce qu'il connaissait bien le blond qu'il avait quelque peu précipité son départ. Et puis, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir le sourire niais sur le blond et le rouge aux joues de L'Uchiha. Ils avaient tout deux les lèvres gonflées et leur yeux avec cette étincelle des gens amoureux, bref, il sentait qu'il était arrivé juste après quelque chose. Il n'aurait su dire quoi, mais il saurait bien le faire cracher à Naruto d'une manière ou d'une autre.

C'est pas parce qu'il n'avait plus de pulsions meurtrière qu'il ne devait pas abuser de sadisme pour obtenir des informations, les ninjas le font bien tous les jours quand ils en torturent d'autres pour des renseignements, non? Bon, il devait admettre que la comparaison n'était pas vraiment bonne. Il espérait juste que Naruto oserait se confier à lui parce qu'après tout pour lui, c'était le meilleur ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

Le blond s'assit dans le canapé en fixant Sasuke. C'était clair, net et précis, il lui en voulait.

Le brun s'assit en face de lui, sur la table base,les coudes sur les genoux, ses mains liées entre elle. Il le savait, que Naruto aller lui en vouloir, il l'avais bien dit a Tsunade, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre ; l'état de Naruto passait avant tout, et même si il le prenait mal, ça lui passerait, argumentant que Naruto n'était pas du genre rancunier et qu'il leur pardonnerait rapidement.

« Elle n'a pas du aller souvent en mission avec » se surprit à penser le brun dans un soupir.

Naruto pardonnait peut être facilement à ses amis, mais dans quel catégorie se plaçait il lui désormais ? Est puis, habituellement Naruto est au meilleur de sa forme et il à sa voix, et Sasuke avait bien peur que ce ne soit son état qui fasse pencher la balance.

- Naruto...

Naruto commença à se lever, il fallait qui aille prendre l'air, c'était bête de vouloir s'emporter pour ça, c'était vraiment idiot. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il était à fleur de peau. C'était on ne peut plus frustrant de ne pas pouvoir exprimer quoique soit, surtout les sentiments qu'il avait pour la personne qu'il côtoyait depuis maintenant deux jours. Il l'avait en permanence sous le nez et ne pouvait rien lui dire. Car ce ne sont pas des choses que l'ont déclare par écrit. Ce n'est pas le genre de déclaration que l'ont couchait sur papier.

Sasuke lui attrapa la main, le blond se retourna, il avait la tête baissée, n'osant pas affronter le regard blond lourd de reproches. Naruto essaya de se dégager de cette poigne tant bien que mal, quand la voix du brun se fit entendre.

- Pardon. Pardonne moi. Naruto se retourna et regarda Sasuke qui avait levé son visage vers lui. Il s'en voulait profondément, rien de son visage ne le disait, seuls ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Tout ce lisait à travers son regard. Tout à travers ses yeux et ses mots. Car le blond connaissait la fierté sur-dimensionnée de son « meilleur ami » - devait-il le nommer encore comme cela?

La fameuse fierté des Uchiha et il en fallait beaucoup vraiment beaucoup pour qu'un Uchiha daigne la mettre de côté pour qui ou quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant, Sasuke n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde à la mettre dans un coin pour lui présenter ses excuses. A lui.

Un Uchiha qui s'excuse, auprès d'un démon renard, qui plus est.

Passer lui un calendrier qu'il puisse y mettre une croix.

- S'il te plaît, murmura le brun dans une supplication à peine audible. Tant pis pour sa foutu fierté ou celle de son clan. Ce n'était n'importe qui,qui lui en voulait, c'était lui, c'était Naruto. Alors il pouvait bien oublier sa fierté pour se soir, la mettre dans un coin, l'enfouir au plus profond sans l'abandonner, mais juste une fois la mettre de coté.

Ces paroles et le regard du brun eurent pour effet de calmer instantanément le blond qui se rassit doucement sur le canapé. Sasuke vint se blottir sur ses genoux, tandis qu'il nichait sa tête dans son cou pour lui murmurer à quel point il était désolé, qu'il ne pensait pas un mal et surtout, surtout qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Alors que Sasuke se repentait, Le blond lui caressait les cheveux doucement,respirant pleinement son odeur, déposant de temps à autre des baisers dans son cou.

Vraiment, il n'y avait que Sasuke capable de lui faire perdre tout contrôle, que cela relève du niveau hormonal ou nerveux. Oui, il l'avais trouvé cette personne rien que pour lui.

Il regarda Sasuke, lui fit un petit sourire narquois et lui mordit doucement le bout du nez.

C'était vraiment la personne rien que pour lui.

* * *

La pièce était sombre, éclairée faiblement par une lampe de bureau, il faisait chaud, atrocement chaud, l'atmosphère était lourde, collante, s'en était presque irrespirable. Même en pleine nuit.

_Foutu canicule, foutu pays du feu._

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'étira en arrière sur sa chaise en soufflant bruyamment. Son visage était un peu creuseé, depuis quand n'était elle pas sortie ? Elle avait les yeux au fond de la tête et un mal de crane digne des lendemains des plus puissante cuite dû a ses heures de lecture intensive dans le but de trouver une solution au problème de son meilleur ami.

Depuis quand n'avais telle pas vu Sai ? Quelques jours, elle ne savait plus vraiment. Il était déjà parti en mission avant qu'elle ne soit assignée à la sienne et il y était toujours quand elle était rentrée il y a deux jours de cela. Après quoi elle s'était enfermée directement dans son laboratoire en revenant de sa mission avec l'équipe 7, et elle n'était sortie que pour aller chercher ses deux camarades. Autrement dit, hier matin.

Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle avait commencé ses recherches mais sa précédente nuit blanche l'avais assommée. En plus du manque de sommeil dû à la mission qu'ils avaient effectué avant cet incident majeur qu'était le mutisme de la personne habituellement la plus bruyante de Konoha, et était il utile de préciser qui était cette personne ?

Et surtout, depuis quand n'avais telle pas prit un repas digne de se nom ? Son estomac gargouilla violemment, son corps avait besoin de repos et il reprenait ses droits.

Ses yeux lui brûlaient, son dos tirait, elle avait des fourmis dans les jambes, un mal de nuque et de tête affreux, mais, peut importe, un peu de jutsu médical pour soulager ses tensions et ce serait repartit. Elle entoura ses doigts de chakra vert en commençant tout d'abord à soigner son mal de nuque.

Elle ne s'était pas aperçue que l'obscurité abritait la présence de quelqu'un.

- Tu ne compte même pas manger un peu ?

Elle sursauta surprit par la présence de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle dans son laboratoire a cette heure de la nuit, elle était ninja, c'est vrai, et plutôt puissante pour ne rien cacher, mais dans un lieu on elle n'avait rien a craindre, ses sens n'était pas en alerte, sa surprise passe, et elle se retourna.

IL était là.

Un peu plus grand qu'elle, son éternel sourire accroché à ses lèvres, ses cheveux frôlant son bandeau de Konoha. Il n'avait sur lui ni son sac, ni son katana, mais ses plaies qui saignaient encore un peu indiquaient clairement qu'il n'était passé chez eux que pour poser ses affaires. Il n'avait pasprit la peine de se doucher, l'envie de la voir était trop forte. Je reviens juste de mission, mais... Elle sauta dans ses bras, les faisant tombaient ensemble à la renverse.

Elle, entre ses jambes, ses bras autour de sa nuque, et son visage niché dans son cou.

Lui, un bras autour de ses hanches, l'autre lui caressant les cheveux ; lui parlant doucement à l'oreille.

Depuis que Sasuke était revenu, il avait ré intégré l'équipe 7 et Sai avait regagné sa place dans les ANBUS de la racine. De ce fait, ils ne faisaient plus leur missions ensemble. Ils se voyaient moins, vraiment beaucoup moins, mais ça ne renforçait que plus leurs sentiments et leurs retrouvailles n'en étaient que plus agréables à chaque fois.

De toute façon, l'année prochaine l'équipe 7 passerait l'examen d'entré des ANBUS. Car si Naruto voulait devenir Hokage, il fallait qu'il passe par là, c'était obligé, il ne pouvait pas ne pas y couper et Sasuke le suivrait sûrement car l'un n'allait nul part sans l'autre depuis son retour.

Et elle, elle les suivrait, après tout, ils étaient aussi sa famille. Elle aurait ses deux meilleur amis avec elle en mission comme au bon vieux temps,et elle l'aurait aussi des mission avec son amour. Et puis, les ANBUS aurons toujours besoin de medic-nin et si Naruto était présenté d'ors et déjà comme le futur Hokage, bien digne d'être le fils de son père, et si Sasuke était lui aussi montré comme le digne héritier de la prestigieuse famille Uchiha, elle n'était pas moins présentée comme la relève de Tsunade. Plus douée encore que Shizune. Son avenir comme celui de Naruto et de Sasuke était déjà assuré.

De plus elle connaissait suffisamment Naruto pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pas peur de subir quelque dommage pour sauvé une vie, et que Sasuke ferait de même, surtout si c'est pour sauver sa vie ou celle de Naruto, elle allait avoir du pain sur la planche, pour rafistolé ces deux la.

De nouveau elle soupira bruyamment, elle s'était trop égarée dans ses pensées,il fallait qu'elle reprenne contenance. Ce n'est pas en câlinant Sai que Naruto retrouverait la voix, elle en était consciente. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux, entre les jambes de son amant, tout en commençant de soigner ses blessures. Il lui fit un sourire, un vrai, un de ceux qu'il lui réservait.

- Comme tu n'était pas à la maison, j'ai pensé que tu serais à ton laboratoire, et comme à chaque fois que tu y est, tu oublies de dormir ou de manger, je suis passé a Ichiraku...

- Oh. Merci.

Elle continuait cependant de soigner ses blessures. Vraiment, elle avait bien changé. Avant, avant le départ de Sasuke, au début de l'équipe 7, c'était elle qu'il fallait protéger. Désormais,elle était aussi redoutable que ces deux coéquipier de l'équipe 7, elle faisait passer les autres avant elle même, elle n'avait plus peur d'être blessée,et parfois même elle se faisait blesser par l'ennemi pour pouvoir l'atteindre, comme lors de son combat contre Sasori.

Et la, cela faisait deux jours et deux nuits entières qu'elle était enfermée ici, à user ses yeux sur tout les livres qu'elle trouvait et qui pourrait d'une manière ou d'une autre aider, voire guérir le mal de Naruto. Elle n'avait donc ni mangé ni dormi depuis tout ce temps. Sai n'aimait pas quand elle se tuait à la tache de la sorte, quand bien même elle lui disait qu'elle avait l'habitude, et c'était vrai.

L'entraînement avec la quatrième n'avait pas était moins rude ou dure que celui de Naruto avec Jiraiya ou celui de Sasuke avec Orochimaru.

Elle s'était prit des coups de poings, de pieds de la quatrième des journées durant, pour parfaire son esquive, elle avait passé des journées entières à affiner son chakra pour apprendre à le concentrer afin de pouvoir répliquer au coups reçus, un nombre de nuits incalculable à lire toutes sortes de livres, chercher des ingrédients, préparer toutes sortes d'antidotes dans l'hypothèse d'un quelconque empoisonnement.

Alors ce n'était pas deux nuits blanches et deux jours enfermés dans son laboratoire qui allait lui faire peur, quand bien même elle revenait d'une mission avant cela, et il le savait. Il prit la main entouré du chakra vert de la jeune fille, et doucement, sous son regard interrogatif, la ramena vers lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Ca suffit pour ce soir, fait une pose. La solution ne va pas s'enfuir si elle se trouve dans un de tes livres, et puis, Naruto ne t'en voudra pas si tu mets cinq minute de plus pour lui rendre sa voix. Et on ne peut pas nier qu'Oto a rendu un grand service a Konoha en rendant muet ce grand imbécile qui n'a presque rien dans le pantalon.

- Idiot... Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré cela.

De toute façon il avait raison. Si la solution au problème de Naruto se trouvait bel et bien dans un de ces ouvrages, la page qui contenait la solution n'allait pas s'arracher de son plein grès, se plier en avion en papier et passer par la fenêtre. Restant assis a terre, lui le dos contre le mur, elle entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse, mangeant goulûment les ramens qu'il avait apporté ;se brûlant la langue au passage. Quand elle eut fini de manger et de boire le bouillon, elle déposa le bol à coter des jambes de son cher et tendre,tout en se calant encore plus contre son torse.

Et dans ses bras, son odeur laberçant, elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte. Sai restât encore quelque temps éveillé pour profiter de l'odeur de sa petite amie. Lui caressant les cheveux, il finit par s'endormir un peu plus tard, il savait qu'elle allait crier du fait qu'il ne l'ait pas réveiller pour reprendre ses recherches. Mais tan pis, elle était humaine avant tout, elle avait droit au repos elle aussi.

* * *

Le jour se leva, inondant de lumière pour une nouvelle journée le paisible village de Konoha. Et l'inondant aussi de la chaleur de son habituelle canicule qui n'avait pas décroît durant la nuit. Dans la demeure Uchiha, seul Sasuke était réveillé et jusqu'à présent-il n'avait pas pu bouger du canapé, de peur de réveiller l'adorable bouille du blond qui avait choisit ses genoux comme oreiller.

Et tout le monde savait que Naruto n'était du matin que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aller en mission ou s'entraîner.

Essayer de réveiller le blond avant dix heure du matin quand il est en vacances, forcé avec interdiction de s'entraîner, et pas de mission avant son rétablissement, amusez vous bien, hein.

Donc, Sasuke était cloîtré sur le canapé, la bouille de son presque amoureux sur ces genoux, respirant doucement, et il lui caressait lentement ses cheveux d'or.

Presque amoureux. Amoureux. Simples amants, à vrai dire il ne savait pas vraiment ou ils en étaient, lui et Naruto. Et il préférait clairement attendre que Naruto ait retrouvé sa voix avant de se mettre en couple, si couple il y aurait.

Mais cela ne changeait pas la question qui tournait dans sa tête : Comment se comporter envers lui maintenant ? Devait-il l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour ? Non, c'était des manières de couple, et ça, pas avant qu'il n'ait retrouvé sa voix. Autrement dit, il tournait en rond.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, et tombant sur le regard absent de l'Uchiha en profonde réflexion qui contemplait le mur en face de lui, tout en jouant d'une main distraite avec ses mèches d'or. Il sourit, se redressa, et mordit gentiment le bout du nez de Sasuke, souriant encore plus si possible de son air ahurit au complet.

Le voyant profondément troublé, il attrapa son carnet et inscrivit.

« _Tu sais, quand j'aurais retrouvé ma voix... j'aimerais que, enfin, on se mette ensemble... et puis il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire aussi,quelque chose qu'on ne dit pas par papier._ »

Le brun esquissa un sourire, soulagé. Le blond lui sourit à pleine dent, se blottissant dans les bras du brun. Sans clairement le montrer, lui aussi était rassuré, cela voulait dire que le brun partageait ses sentiments. Une très belle journée en perspective. Chaude, c'était sur, on est pays du feu après tout. Mais belle, surtout.

- Sakura a intérêt à s'activer, et l'équipe de Gaara aussi.

Le blond sourit de plus belle. Le brun ne lui dirait jamais les mots avant lui. Ou c'est ce qu'il essayait de lui faire croire, on est Uchiha ou on ne l'est pas, il fallait bien qu'il fasse croire qu'il avait encore un semblant de fierté après hier soir. Ce n'était pas le problème, il disait cela maintenant, mais Naruto se promit de lui faire hurler ces mots plus tard.

Ce n'était que partie remise.

Et puis, il était fier de lui, aussi, il devait bien l'admettre, car même sans voix, il avais réussit à l'avoir, son Uchiha.

- On devrait aller voir l'Hokage avant qu'elle ne vienne nous chercher.

Effectivement, il valait mieux.

Ils prirent leur douches tour à tour et rapidement avant de se diriger d'un pas légèrement pressé chez Tsunade. Peut être y aurait il du nouveau aujourd'hui ?

Le soleil éclairait désormais totalement le petit laboratoire de l'élève talentueuse de Tsunade.

Dans un coin, deux formes qui se révélaient être des corps dormaient encore paisiblement, l'un contre le mur, tenant solidement dans ses bras,l'autre lové contre son torse. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose s'éveilla, battant des paupières pour tenter de s'habituer au soleil qui agressait ses yeux.

Elle fit une tentative infructueuse pour s'étirer, quelque chose d'encore non identifié entravant ses mouvements. Elle tourna la tête en baillant négligemment et reconnu son petit ami. Après un sourire, elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui,refermant ses yeux, le sommeil commencent à la rattraper ; doucement bercée parle soulèvement de la cage thoracique contre laquelle elle se lovait, ainsi que l'odeur de celui à qui elle appartenait.

Puis, le déclic .

* * *

A peine eurent ils mirent un pied devant la porte conduisant au laboratoire qu'ils entendirent un hurlement indigné. Intrigués et écoutant le vilains défaut qu'était leur curiosité, ils ouvrirent laporte pour trouver leur coéquipière, Sakura, déjà assise a son bureau,ouvrant divers ouvrage que le Kazegake avait fait apporter avec lui ;hurlant copieusement sur son petit Sai qui se trouvait en face d'elle, sourire ironique, un bol de ramen vide a la main.

La scène était risible, si Sasuke faisait des efforts pour ne pas rire,Naruto ne se retenait pas et tenait ses côtes, riant aux larmes quand bien même son rire n'était pas audible ;ce qui frustrait profondément le brun,devenu accro au rire cristallin de son ami Idiot de petit ami...Lui et ses idée à la cons ! La jeune ne se gênait pas pour parler du principal intéressé de son monologue en sa présence.

Et tendis qu'elle ronchonnait a propos de l'abrutis qui n'avait pas eu l'idée élémentaire de faire les bureaux plus grands, histoire de pouvoir y entasser plus d'ouvrages, Sai, ouvrait désespérément la bouche pour tenter de prévenir l'hystérique au livre et au cheveux roses de la présence de ses deux coéquipiers. Voyant l'impuissance de celui qui l'avait remplacé un tiers temps au sein de l'équipe 7, Sasuke décida d'agir avant que le blond ne finisse par manquer d'oxygène.

- Sakura, quand tu auras fini d'insulter copieusement tout ce qui tombe sous tes yeux, tu finiras peut être par remarquer notre présence.

La jeune fille se figea, et à cet instant, ses pommettes s'accordèrent a merveille avec ses cheveux. Et face à cela, le rire insonorisé du blond redoubla. Les Uchiha et leur délicatesse, Sasuke repassera. Sakura, son rosissement passé, se tourna vers Sai, le menaçant d'une nouvelles série d'indignation sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu l'idée élémentaire de la prévenir de la présence de Sasuke et Naruto alors qu'elle s'époumonait sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Après cet épisode, Sai avait jeté le bol vide, et était retourné a l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Sakura .Celle-ci lisait encore et inlassablement des ouvrages, accompagnée de l'équipe des medic-nins de Suna, tandis que Naruto et Sasuke répondaient au questions de quelques autres médic-nins qui chercher une piste. En gros, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il retrouverait la parole. Il reparti en compagnie du brun, un peu dépité.

Et une semaine passa.

* * *

Voilà la suite au prochain épisode


End file.
